total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Originals (Season 1, Episode 2) The Log Pulling Egg!
Roles Played Episode 2 - The Log Pulling Egg! Flex: Wow, we lost Connor last time that's sad. *looks down on ground* He was my best friend. Dusk :well atleast we won the challenge kinda Flex: Yeah bragging in my face again and i'll rip those teeth out. *glares at Dusk* Trey: True. Cindy: *Plays with a deer* Aaawwww, he's so cute! Trey: Yep! Had him since I was 8. *laughs* And also, shut it flick! Flex: *punches Trey* You idiot I said call me that I again I dare you! *glares at Trey* Dusk ;trey dosnt mean it he meant to say flop and im glad you lost KARMA Flex: You and Trey are such idiots you should have an alliance with him since you guys won't make it far. Dusk :me and trey and cindy are not idiots......ok me and trey are not idiots and cindy is nice your mean Flex (CONF): I didn't say anything about Cindy (CONF ENDS) Elle: Wow. Nice try being mean. It's not like you're affecting anyone. Nichols: *yawns* Flex: *trips Elle* Opps sorry I kind of was being mean! Trey: Yeah! *Punches Flex* Stop acting tough, Flick! You're a tough guy wanna-be! *Punches Flex* Cindy: You go Trey! Punch him again! *Smiles* Flex: *punches Trey* Flex (CONF): *cries* (CONF ENDS) Dusk :WAIT TREY STOP! Flex: I miss Connor and my family I don't want to fight you I miss my family and brother Connor. Trey: To late! *Deer starts to charge at Flex and Trey laughs*\ Flex (CONF) I was bullied as a kid and I became a bully after. But it hurts still *cries* (END CONF) Dusk ;cmon trey stop Alexia: What's going on boys! *pulls up Flex* Fraiser: Flex are you okay. *holds back Trey* Dusk ;they were fighting whatever your names are Trey: I---I--- *Walks away* Fraiser: *pushes Trey* Dude why did you hurt him! Alexia: *puts Flex into wheel chair* Trey: *Continues to walk away* Cindy: Oh dear! Dusk ;i dont know who to go to flex or trey Alexia: *looks at Flex swollen eye* Oh no! Dusk ;well....whwn is t.. Kat ;EEEEEEEEEEEEE im so glad wE won this is amazing i cant belive it EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Chris: Flex is eliminated due to being beaten hard by Trey. Trey: Wait! I want to apoligize! Dusk ;me to Alexia: *kisses Flex* I hope you get well. *smiles* Now TREY I HATE YOU! Fraiser: You suck Trey! Trey: Wait! I want to apoligize! It's just...when we were in school together you bullied me so much, that's why i'm so close to animals, they were the only ones who would listen. I just wanted my revenge, I'm super sorry! I didn't mean for it to get this bad. I'm sorry. Flex: But you bullied me that's how I started becoming a bully myself. Dusk :*covers her bunnys ears*you dont need to hear this Trey: Come on, please believe me! One time it was so bad I left the school soaking wet, with a wedgie, and I was stuck in a body cast for 4 days, and also, I had slime on me and skunk smell for 2 weeks! *Still on log* Cindy: Oh my goodness! I do feel bad! Kinda, I think! *Still on log* Dusk ;well i belive you trey xaypay: YOU JUST DELETED HALF OF THE EPISODE ROLL BACK IT! Dawn :sorry i wasx on another page when iedited it sorry 'Weekly Challenge (Week 2)' Chris: Stay on a log without the bear on the other side rolls the log with you having a spoon and egg in your hand if the eggs falls and breaks your out. Now Go! Trey: *Hops on log with egg in spoon* Woah! Cindy: *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Oh my gosh! Alexia: *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Ahhh! About to fall! Fraiser: Trey your evil you got out Flex but it's okay Trey *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Alexia: Aw man! *falls off log* Fraiser: *catches Alexia egg* *still on log with eggs* Dusk :*gets on log with egg* Trey: You actually think it's okay!? *Still on log* Cindy: Woah, almost fell! *Still on log* Fraiser: Yeah you both got your comeupins but I think he will kill you when he returns to the competion. *still on log with bear and eggs* Alexia: True. *glares at Trey* You will get KARMA Trey! Trey: *sighs while on log with egg* Cindy: This is fun! *Still on log with egg* Dusk :*on logg with egg*and hard! David: *hops on * Fire and Water: Alexia your out! Go to the cage room. David: *runs on log with bear* quick (can the challenges be daily ) Chris: The challenges can't be daily sorry about that. Fraiser: Ahhhhh! *almost falls off log* Phew that was close David hold on to me! David: *goes close to trey and kicks him off* Karma John: Is this even possible? *hops on log with egg and spoon and immediately looses balance while his egg lands on him and cracks* Seriously, how is anyone supposed to do this? Trey: *Falls off* I hate you to Daaaaavvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiddddddd! *Hits ground* Oooowww! Cindy: How could you!? *Kicks David and he falls off* Awesome! Elle: *kicks Cindy off* It's easy. Just do that. *runs on log* David: *dodged Cindys kick* hey Nichols: *runs on log with egg and spoon* Fraiser: *holds onto Trey's log* Help me dude! *smiles* Cindy: *Dodges kick* Don't think ssooooo! *karate chops Elle in the neck*log off* :) David: *catches fraisers egg* climb up Fraiser: It's about time dude! *laughs* Owww. Elle and Cindy brawl! David: yeah, sorry trey *still on log* Cindy: I may be the stupider, but I still like to win! *Pushes Elle off* Elle: *backs away and sit-down kicks Cindy* Nichols: *pushes Cindy off from behind* Cindy: *Grabs log and jumps onto it* I won't be the last one again! David: *pushes her log off* xaypay told me that I can be his characters when he's gone we know each other in real life - TDIAlejandroFan Chris: Cindy go to the cage room. Okay, the teams that win are Elle's and David's good job! *smiles* Someone will be eliminated in th beginning of the next episode. Cage Room Alexia: I'm in here with no one! Trey: I'm here, and the rest of my animals. *Smiles* Alexia: Good i'm not alone, how did you get here? John: How are these people balancing an egg and pushing one another while on a rolling log? Are these guys even human? (CONF) I think I'm a bit out classed in the super-human abilities department... This episode was originally on Total Drama Camps Wiki and aired in November 2013. And aired on this page on January 17, 2014! Category:Camps From TDICamps Category:BOTO